It is needed to measure and correct horizontal, vertical and other angle state of an object during operation processes such as house decoration, maintenance, item installation, etc. The pointer in the existing pointer-type angle measuring device has no lighting function, and lead to inconvenient in measuring and correction of horizontal, vertical and other angle states of objects in a low light environment.